let me introduce you
by mommiji aki
Summary: pernah jatuh cinta sama yang lebih tua? atau sama yang lebih muda? atau jatuh cinta sama guru sendiri? berhasilkah, atau tidak? ini adalah cerita Mizki


**Let Me Introduce You**

**Mommiji Aki**

**Disclaimer** : Yamaha

**Warning **: labil, gaje, (miss)typo(s), _plotless_

Don't Like Don't Flame

2012

.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini matahari bersinar cerah setelah semalaman terguyur hujan lebat. Seorang anak perempuan melangkah dengan riang menuju sekolahnya. Langkahnya ringan menghindari genangan-geangan air. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya yang mungil, sepertinya <em>mood<em>-nya pagi ini sangat baik. Beberapa langkah lagi dan dia akan sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Mizki-nee!"

"Hum?" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Mizki menoleh dan senyuman di bibirnya bertambah lebar. "Len-kun, selamat pagi," sapa Mizki kepada anak laki-laki yang usianya lebih muda setahun dari dirinya itu.

"Selamat pagi," balasnya tersenyum balik. "Ada yang lucu?" tanya Len ketika Mizki terkikik pelan. Mizki menggeleng cepat sebagai balasan.

Tentu saja remaja kelas dua SMA itu tidak bisa bilang alasan dia tertawa, karena penyebabnya adalah remaja di sebelahnya sekarang. Kalo diingat lagi, Mizki jadi malu sendiri. Dia pernah menyukai Len, beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika anak laki-laki pirang ini baru masuk di sekolahnya.

Mizki masih ingat sekali, itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Len yang saat itu melihatnya menangis dari atas pohon segera melompat turun dan menawarkannya permen rasa pisang (entah dibelinya dimana permen itu). Setelah itu mereka berdua menjadi cukup dekat dan akrab. Sayangnya Mizki harus mundur untuk mendapatkan Len.

"Len-kun!" Baik Mizki maupun Len dikejutkan dengan seruan riang seseorang. Pemilik suara itu memeluk leher Len dari belakang, membuat remaja itu sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Selamat pagi!" Serunya lagi dengan nada kelewat ceria.

Mizki tertawa pelan, "selamat pagi, Rionny." Sapa Mizki pada teman sekelasnya itu. Rion, gadis berkuncir dua penyuka kelinci, menyahut kelewat riang.

"Rion," panggil len.

"Ya?"

"Berhenti coba mencekikku," pinta Len. Rion segera melepas 'cengkeraman'nya dan meminta maaf.

"Hua! Maaf!" Ucapnya berulang-ulang. Len menarik lengan Rion cepat dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. Mizki mendekap mulutnya kaget, sedangkan Rion mendapati wajahnya memerah.

"_Well,_ dimaafkan," balas Len santai. "Ditambah sepulang sekolah kau harus menemaniku," lanjut Len membuat Rion semakin memerah. Mizki yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum saja.

Inilah alasan dia harus mundur untuk mendapatkan Len. Rion bilang padanya kalau dia menyukai Len dan karena Mizki cukup dekat dengan Len, gadis itu minta dikenalkan. Mizki setuju dan akhirnya mengenalkan mereka berdua dan lihat sekarang, mereka jadi sepasang kekasih yang lucu sekali.

"Aku duluan ya," sela Mizki kemudian segera berlalu dari hadapan sejoli itu.

XOXO

Mizki bersenandung riang menuju kelasnya. Melihat Len dan Rion tadi pagi berhasil membuatnya terkenang masa lalu yang cukup menyedihkan, tapi melihat aura kedua orang itu rasanya dia tidak keberatan melihat mereka bersama.

"Ah, sensei," Mizki berlari kecil menghampiri guru favoritnya. "Selamat pagi, Kiyo-sensei," sapa Mizki tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, kau ceria seperti biasanya Mizki," sapa balik guru berkacamata itu ramah. Kiyoteru merupakan salah satu guru favorit Mizki sekarang ini. Sebenarnya sih waktu kelas satu dulu Mizki pernah suka dengan gurunya yang satu ini.

Sayangnya, rasa sukanya itu harus kandas sebelum jadi cinta. Selain dia tidak tahu caranya menarik perhatian gurunya yang notabene lebih tua sembilan tahun dengannya, gurunya ini juga sudah menikah saat Mizki naik kelas dua. Mungkin itu yang namanya layu sebelum berkembang. Mengingat hal itu selalu membuat Mizki dilema antara ingin menangis atau tertawa sarkastik. Rasanya dia ingin mengasihani dirinya sendiri saja.

"Mizki?" panggilan gurunya itu menyadarkan Mizki yang ternyata melamun. "Tidak baik melamun sembari berjalan, kau bisa menabrak," nasihat gurunya itu dengan senyum yang selalu tertempel di bibirnya. Mizki kadang ingin bertanya apakah gurunya itu tidak pegal selalu tersenyum seperti itu?

"Kiyoteru-sensei," baik Kiyoteru maupun Mizki menoleh. Terlihat seorang guru wanita berwajah manis menghampiri mereka. Baru saja dibicarakan, orangnya sudah datang. Guru wanita inilah istri dari Kiyoteru-sensei. Merasa tidak ingin berada di antara pasangan lagi, Mizki memilih kabur saja.

"Hahaha. Maaf, sensei. Ah, aku ke kelas ya, sebentar lagi bel," Mizki meringis kemudian melambai pada gurunya. "Dah, Kiyo-sensei, Aoki-sensei. Ketemu di kelas nanti ya," Kiyoteru membalas lambaian tangan Mizki. Setelah itu Mizki segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Jangan berlari di koridor, Mizki!" Seru Kiyoteru mengingatkan yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Mizki.

XOXO

Mizki menaiki anak tangga dengan meloncatinya satu-satu. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti anak sekolah dasar. Sampai tangga teratas dan akan menaiki tangga selanjutnya, dia bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"Woah, hati-hati," Mizki mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Wajah yang tidak asing lagi baginya, terutama senyuman ramah itu, yang selalu berhasil membuat Mizki tenang.

"Big Al!" Bukannya segera menjauh, Mizki justru memeluk pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Al menepuk-nepuk kepala Mizki dan tersenyum geli pada gadis yang ia anggap adik itu.

Big Al selalu membuat Mizki merasa nyaman, walau dia bertubuh besar dan berwajah galak, tapi dia sebenarnya sangat baik. Hal itulah yang membuat Mizki pernah suka dengan Big Al. Dan lagi-lagi cintanya harus kandas sebelum dimulai.

"Mizki," panggilan dari suara yang Mizki hafal itu membuatnya melepaskan pelukan hangat dari 'kakak'nya itu. Mizki menoleh dan tersenyum pada anak perempuan cantik berambut hitam panjang.

"Hai, Prima-senpai," sapa Mizki. Big Al menarik Prima di sebelahnya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat, tak lupa dikecupnya puncak kepala gadis itu. Prima sendiri terlihat tidak nyaman dan melirik cemas pada Mizki yang masih tersenyum.

Mizki sangat tahu kenapa Prima selalu bersikap tidak nyaman jika Al menunjukkan rasa sayangnya di depannya, karena Prima tahu Mizki menyukai Big Al. Hal yang paling membuat Prima tidak nyaman adalah karena bisa dibilang dia merebut Al dari Mizki. Karena Prima tahu bahwa Mizki menyukai Big Al, karena Prima yang mendekati Al dan membuatnya menyukai Prima. Padahal dulu Mizki dan Al bisa saja bersama.

'_Kalau diingat lagi, sepertinya aku tidak punya nasib baik soal percintaan deh,_' pikir Mizki menangis komikal.

Merasa kasihan pada Prima yang terus terlihat tidak nyaman, Mizki memilih undur diri dari hadapan dua sejoli itu, lagipula bel akan segera berbunyi. "Ah, aku ke kelas duluan ya. Dah, Big Al, Prima-senpai!"

Sekali lagi Mizki berlari kecil dari hadapan mantan orang yang ia sukai. Sembari berlari, Mizki kembali mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian pagi ini. Rasanya dia sial sekali, belum ada setengah jam, dia sudah bertemu dengan ketiga mantan orang yang ia sukai disertai pasangannya masing-masing. Rasanya hari ini hari sial untuk Mizki, mungkin sebaiknya dia pulang lebih cepat dan menangis saja di kamar. '_Ukh, ide buruk!'_

Mizki menampar kedua pipinya tiba-tiba, membuat anak-anak di sekitarnya kaget. Dia meringis sakit akibat perbuatannya dan mengundang pandangan yang seakan mengatakan, 'kau bodoh ya?' Tapi bukan untuk menarik perhatian Mizki melakukan hal itu. Dia biasa melakukannya untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terpuruk karena masalah sepele. Dan untuknya masalah percintaan (yang selalu gagal) adalah masalah sepele.

"Yosh! belum tel..." Mizki melongo dan otomatis memelankan suaranya. "...at. Eh, aku telat ya? Apa kau yang mimpi?" tanya Mizki menunjuk anak laki-laki angkatannya namun berbeda kelas yang sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan memegang buku pelajaran.

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat kesal dan mau melempar Mizki dengan spidol di atas meja tapi berusaha menahannya. "Kau yang terlambat, bodoh. Memangnya tidak dengar kalau bel sudah berbunyi tiga menit yang lalu?" ucap anak itu sinis. Mizki menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tidak terima dibilang bodoh oleh makhluk pintar di hadapannya. Eh, apa barusan dia memuji anak laki-laki di depannya?

"Maaf, terjadi insiden kecil tadi," kata Mizki sambil lalu. Anak itu mengangguk kemudian menyuruh Mizki duduk di tempatnya.

"Kenapa Yuma disini?" tanya Mizki pada Rion yang duduk di sebelahnya ketika telah duduk rapi di bangkunya.

"Meiko-sensei tidak bisa mengajar hari ini, dan kau tahu sendiri dia tidak suka pelajarannya kosong walaupun dia tidak ada. Makanya dia meminta Yuma untuk menggantikannya mengajar."

"Eh? Memangnya nggak apa tuh? Yuma kan pasti harus belajar juga kan?" tanya Mizki lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah. Meiko-sensei kan guru paling berkuasa setelah kepala sekolah, lagipula memangnya Yuma masih perlu diajar guru lain?" jawab Rion dan keduanya tertawa geli.

"Kalau mau tertawa sebaiknya di luar saja," Mizki dan Rion menghentikan tawa mereka dan segera menghadap ke depan, dimana Yuma memandangi mereka dingin.

"Maaf," gumam keduanya walaupun belum menghilangkan senyum geli mereka.

Setelah Yuma mulai mengajar kembali dan Rion kembali mulai memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan, Mizki justru kembali mengkhayal. Mungkin benar hari ini hari sialnya, setelah tadi pagi bertemu ketiga mantan orang yang ia sukai (beserta pasangannya), sekrang dia justru harus berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sedang ia taksir, yah, si Yuma yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas itu.

Kira-kira sudah dua minggu ini Yuma menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu, saat Yuma berkelahi dengan anak-anak yang membuat keributan di perpustakaan. Entah kenapa di saat anak-anak lain bilang Yuma menakutkan saat itu, Mizki justru menganggap Yuma keren sekali. Kebetulan suara berisik anak-anak itu juga menganggunya.

Yuma itu memang tipe pendiam dan dingin, tapi kalau diajak bicara dia pasti membalas kok, dan setahu Mizki pengetahuan Yuma itu cukup luas, jadi bicara dengannya pasti nyambung-nyambung saja. Selain itu, Mizki melirik Yuma dari atas ke bawah dan kembali ke atas, fisik Yuma jauh dari kata buruk. Wajahnya tampan, matanya tajam dan juga tubuhnya tegap tinggi. Selain itu dia juga termasuk murid tercerdas di sekolahnya, dia juga cukup jago olahraga, walau setahu Mizki dia tidak pandai berenang.

_Well, _tidak buruk kan Yuma itu?

Kelebihan Yuma lagi, sampai saat ini Mizki belum pernah dengar ada teman-teman dekatnya yang bilang dia naksir Yuma. Dan itu bagus, dia tidak perlu kandas sebelum berperang lagi. Karena kalau sampai ada temannya yang bilang dia naksir Yuma, sudah pasti Mizki undur diri dari peperangan lagi bahkan sebelum melangkah masuk.

"Mizki," tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkan Mizki dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Iroha tersenyum cerah padanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Yuma?" Mizki berkedip beberapa kali kemudian mengernyit heran. Iroha baru saja membaca pikirannya atau apa?

"Eh, ya... nggak buruk," balas Mizki ragu. Iroha tertawa pelan.

"Dia keren kan?" Mizki menelan ludah takut, jangan bilang... "Sepertinya aku menyukainya." Kata Iroha dengan wajah tersipu.

JDER

Tuh kan? Layu sebelum berkembang lagi dong? Kalah sebelum berperang? Pasti nggak ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini.

"Mizki, maju dan kerjakan soal di depan," Mizki menoleh cepat ke depan kelas dan melihat soal di papan tulis dengan cepat. '_Heck! Soal apaan itu?_'

Sepertinya hari ini memang hari sial untuk Mizki.

.

End?

.

* * *

><p>oke, ide ini muncul tiba-tiba, jadi langsung saya ketik dan selesai kira-kira tiga jam kemudian (sependek ini tiga jam?)<p>

karena ini numpang wifi sekolah, saya gak lama-lama deh

review?


End file.
